Dolled Up
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: Korra gets all dressed up for a date. A certain someone gets jealous and waits for her to come back so he can confront her. What happens when an argument breaks out? pairing: Makorra
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

Dolled Up

"Is this really okay? It feels kind of skimpy to me. Do I look okay?" Korra asked, feeling awkward asking questions she'd never asked before as she turned to Asami who sat on her bed observing her. She wore an old dress from her home. It came down to the middle of her thighs and cinched under her breasts. It was also strapless. Her hair was in its usual style leaving her toned shoulders exposed.

Asami smiled as if she were helping a socially handicapped girl. Oh wait, that's exactly what Korra was. "You look great, really. I don't know why you're so worried about it. You've fought and seen each other in your pro-bending gear most of the time. I'm sure anything is better than that. No offense," she explained.

"None taken," Korra murmured still observing herself in the full length mirror Asami had found only god knows where. She turned herself this way and that, trying to look at herself from different angles.

"Now, if you really want to knock him off his feet…" Asami began, getting to her feet and walking to where Korra stood. She grabbed a lock of Korra's hair and ran it between her fingers.

Korra backed away from her quickly, making a cross with her fingers and holding them toward Asami. "Back away Satan," she said, making booth girls stop and laugh for a moment. She sighed and stood straight again, looking down at herself. "I'm not trying to impress anyone. It's just a date. I don't even know what you do on a date. Last time I went on a date, I was ten and the boy ran away screaming," she muttered sullenly, flopping back on her bed, "And of all the people in this city, he's the last I'd think to ask my out. I think hell's frozen over."

"No, hell froze over the moment you agreed to the date," Asami laughed, sitting down beside her, "Anyway, you're supposed to impress the guy and all the other guys around you on a date. Let me do your make-up and hair, please." She clapped her hands together and smiled up at Korra.

Korra looked at her skeptically for a long moment before sighing. "Fine, but I don't want to come out looking like a platypus-bear by the end of this."

"You won't," Asami assured, jumping to her feet and going to work. Thirty minutes later, Asami stepped away and to the side surveying her work. "You look amazing!"

"I don't look like me," Korra mumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She'd never really gotten dolled up before. She felt kind of awkward the way she looked, but had to admit that Asami had hands of magic.

She almost screamed when Asami crouched down beside her and grabbed the edge of her dress. "What are you doing?" She grabbed the hem of her dress and yanked it back down.

"I'm just checking down here, making sure everything is perfect. Are you wearing what I told you to?" Asami asked, looking up at her.

"Of course I'm not! That stuff was way too revealing! I'm not striping for people tonight or having sex!"

"You never know what'll happen on a date," Asami pointed out. Korra was developing a comeback when she heard a half choked sound coming from her door. Her **open **door.

She turned towards the door slowly, horror and embarrassment filling her to the brim. She flushed a deep rose red as she saw Mako and Bolin standing in the doorway, mouths agape looking like fish out of water.

They'd just returned from training and were wearing tank tops and had sweat still clinging to them. And yet Korra's subtle perfume still cut through the smell coming from them.

"Don't you two think she looks beautiful?" Asami asked with her usual smile, standing behind her with her hands on Korra's shoulders.

"Yes," Bolin coughed turning four shades of red.

Mako started out of his revere. "Oh, uh, yeah. Why are you getting all dressed up?" he asked Korra, his gold eyes piercing through her. The effect was a bit marred by the light blush that covered his cheeks.

Korra refused to crumble under his scrutiny. Her eyes tightened into a glare of her own, and pursed her lips in annoyance. "Why do you care?" she asked coldly.

"I don't. I was just wondering," he said back just as coldly.

Korra straightened, standing to her full height. The heels she wore only made her only that much taller. She pulled her shoulders back looking proud and defiant, and flipped her now loose hair over her shoulder. "Well, if you really want to know, I'm going on a date," she said matter-of-factly with a smug smile.

That caught him by surprise. Both Mako's and Bolin's mouth dropped back open. "With who?" they cried in unison.

Korra grabbed the small tote Asami had insisted she take and sauntered past them. "None of your business, though I will tell you this, you know him. Possibly quite well."

Asami laughed and followed behind her.

"Remember all the stuff I told you. Oh, and also, there are a few things in there I thought you might need. Money and protection and such," she whispered in Korra's ear as she opened the door to leave and then raising her voice, "Anyway, we'll see you later."

She gave Asami a genuine smile full of the happiness and excitement that had been absent a moment before. "Yeah, I'll see you guys later." She closed the door behind her.

They heard her take off at a light jog towards the pier. "Who's she going out with?" Bolin asked the moment Korra's steps faded.

Asami smiled coyly and looked towards the ceiling. "Don't know. You'll have to ask her, but I hear it's a water bender," she said in a singsong voice, walking towards her bedroom, "Pema, Tenzin, and the kids should be back soon so you guys should get cleaned up." With that she shut her door.

Bolin sighed forlornly and headed for the bathroom.

Mako narrowed his eyes at the door, possibilities flying through his mind. He hurried and changed before calling to the other two, "I'm going for a walk." He was out the door before either could stop him.

…..

Mako waited by the pier for hours. He leaned against the railing waiting for boats or the telltale sign of a certain swimming girl. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the water before he saw the outline of a ferry headed toward him.

He melted back into the shadows of the trees to watch as it came closer. The first thing he heard over the engine of the ferry was delighted laughter. It was the familiar laughter that usually made his blood grow hot with passion, but this time it only boiled with rage that he didn't understand.

"I'm going to flip you over the railing if you don't quit, and this time you won't be able to bend yourself dry!" Korra yelled, laughing at whoever she was with. A loud splash followed the laughter. "I told you I'd do it!" The laughter of both people continued as the ferry pulled up to the dock.

From where Mako crouched, he could make out Korra's features, but not the man she was with. He watched as the guy helped her up onto the dock. The guy was soaking wet.

"Thanks for a great night. I had loads of fun," Korra told the guy with a huge grin, "I guess I could help you dry off real quick as a thank you." She stepped back from the dock and thrust her hands down in front of her.

Mako heard water splash onto the deck of the ferry.

The ferry began pulling away. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, pressing his lips against hers. He released her and called, "That's my thank you. Next time, it's your turn to plan out the evening, Uh-vatar."

"Sure thing, Pretty Boy," Korra called with a laugh after she got over the initial shock of the kiss. She waved the hand clutching the tote over her head in goodbye.

At the nickname for Korra Mako's blood ran cold. His face drained of color as he realized who Korra had gotten dressed up for. "_Him? Why him?_" Mako yelled in his head. He waited until the ferry was at least three-fourths of the way across the bay before showing himself.

"You're going out with Tahno? Are you crazy?" he asked Korra angrily, stepping up behind her.

Korra swung around, shock and maybe a little guilt registered on her face before she closed it off. "No, I'm not, and I only went on a date with him. I'm not going out with him. What's so bad about that?" she asked, walking past him towards the Air Temple.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because he's from our rival team?" Mako asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes as if it were completely obvious.

"He's not anymore. One, the pro-bending arena –your old home- was destroyed. And two, he's not a bender anymore which means no more pro-bending which also means he's not our rival anymore," Korra pointed out. She stopped in her tracks as another thought ran through her head. She spun on her heel to face him. "Why do you care anyway? It's none of your business who I go out with or who I go on dates with," she growled up at him. She swung back around and began marching away.

Mako caught up with her and set his pace with hers. "It is my business."

Korra stopped again and shoved him away from her. He stumbled and fell in the grass. "How is it your business? Explain that one to me. How the hell is anything I do your business? I'm not dating you or Bolin and you're not dating me so why the hell do you care anyway?" Her voice was a shout before she stopped. Her breath came in quick short bursts, her cheeks flushed pink.

"W-Well, because..." Mako stuttered, but Korra cut him off.

"That's right, you don't have an explanation! You don't care about me so just stay out of my business!" Korra yelled at him, swinging away before he could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"That's not true! I do care about you!" Mako defended, jumping to his feet and placing a hand on Korra's shoulder.

Korra didn't jerk away. Her shoulder shuddered. "Well, you have a crappy way of showing it," she muttered under her breath, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth to keep her lips from shaking.

Mako didn't know what to do. They stood there for a long moment shrouded in silence. He sighed in resignation, his anger abating. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body. She still didn't pull away. "I'm sorry."

Taking in a shuddering breath, Korra turned around and wrapped her arms around Mako's waist. She breathed in his scent, feeling herself relax into his warmth. She tightened her arms even as the guilt poisoned her other emotions.

The guilt was intensified when Mako lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. They fell easily into the kiss, forgetting who they were for the briefest moment. Korra pushed her hands up his back and into his hair, pulling gently on it. Mako moved his hands up her arms and over her shoulders, leaving trails of fire.

When they finally pulled away, Mako asked teasingly, "Am I a better kisser than Tahno?"

The comment snapped Korra back to reality. Her eyes grew wide. She shoved Mako away roughly and without a second glance, took off towards the temple. She burst through the door and headed straight for her room, slamming her door behind her. She fell on her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

A soft, feminine knock came from the door. "Can I come in?" Asami's voice asked. When Korra didn't reply, Asami came in anyway, closing the door behind her. "Was it really that bad?"

"No, it was great," Korra said into her pillow, letting it muffle her voice.

"Then what's the matter?" Asami asked. Korra's bed dipped down as Asami took a seat on the end of it.

Korra peeked out at her from under her hair. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I-I kissed your boyfriend… again. I'm really sorry. And after Tahno had just kissed me too," she mumbled, turning her face back into her pillow, "I feel so guilty that I just want to smother myself, that way I can solve a lot of people's problems."

Asami chuckled good-naturedly. "Don't worry about it," she said, placing a comforting hand on Korra's back.

"What do you mean? Aren't you mad at me? I **kissed **you're **boyfriend**," Korra said, sitting up and looking at Asami in disbelief.

"I'm going to tell you a secret," Asami whispered conspiratorially.

"What is it?"

"I kissed Bolin tonight. By accident, but I still kissed him. And you know what, I liked it."

Korra gasped in surprise. "Hoe," she cried jokingly and began laughing uncontrollably.

"You know it, and you're one too," Asami said, grinning.

Korra waited until their laughter had died down to continue with their conversation. "So… we're okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" They grinned at each other. "Now, about this amazing date you just had. Oh, and the kisses you've given my boyfriend…" Asami prompted. Korra smiled and proceeded to recount her stories.

**Well, I hoped you liked it. I know it was kind of a crappy ending, but I couldn't figure out what to write and I didn't want those two rebellious teens to have it easy or end up together like usual so I went in a different direction. Utter REGECTION! Review please :D**


	2. Part 2

**I originally planned this to be a one-shot, but so many people wanted another chapter, so I decided to write one at 2:00 a.m., but hey, that's the best time to write. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

Dolled Up part 2

Korra stood in front of Asami's mirror for the second time that week, staring at her reflection. She sighed in agitation, adjusting her dress once more. She snatched up the list she'd made of what she wanted to do and stared down at it. The tickets she'd bought for the night were sitting on her bedside table.

"Sooooo," Asami said leisurely from Korra's bed, her own handheld mirror in front of her face. She kicked her legs back and forth, not looking over at her. "You're going out with that Tahno guy again?"

Korra sighed, and swung around to face Asami. "Yep," she said, a grin spreading across her face. It fell quickly into a frown as her problems came back. She sighed again and turned back to the mirror.

"Are you wondering about whether you look good or not again?" Asami asked, still keeping her eyes focused on what she was doing in the mirror, "Really Korra, I'm sure he doesn't care what you look like. I mean that as a compliment."

"Well, yes, that's part of the problem," she answered with a shrug, swinging back around, "Do I look alright?"

Asami gave a long-suffering sigh, looking up as she started to say, "Korra, you don't need to ask me every time. You look…" Her words suddenly dropped off with the dropping open of her mouth.

"What? Do I really look that terrible?" Korra asked nervously jerking on her dress again.

Asami took everything in about Korra. She stared at her up and down from her black flats to her loose black sun dress to her loosely curled hair. "N-no. You… you look amazing," she stuttered, grabbing her chin from the floor and making it work, "I should let you dress yourself more often." She grinned at Korra, pushing her mirror away. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"We're going to the carnival. I told him I'd plan our next date," she explained, grinning back at her, "And then I'm not quite sure."

Asami gave her sex eyes and a suggestive smile. "Maybe take a little detour to his house and yeah know?" She waggled her eyebrows at Korra, her smile growing.

Korra's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. She picked up a pillow and chucked it at her. "You're terrible!" she cried, bending over in laughter.

"Oh, come on! You know you want to!" Asami cried, throwing the pillow back at her and laughing.

Someone at her open door cleared their throat. Both girls jerked upright, their faces going red. Korra really needed to learn how to **close her door**. Asami's smile fell off of her face and she quickly turned away from door.

"Oh, hey Mako," Korra said self-consciously, rubbing her arm and turning to the side. She crossed her arms over her chest, grabbing her elbows, trying to cover the exposed skin of her chest.

"Care to explain why you two are giggling like stupid little schoolgirls again?" Mako asked, the sarcasm and jealousy obvious in his voice. He glared at both of the women openly, even his girlfriend.

"No," Asami growled, pushing herself off the bed. She stomped over to the door and grabbed its handle. She glared up at him. "Stay out of our business. You're not welcome in it," she spat angrily and slammed the door in his face.

Korra's eyes went wide. She stared at the seething Asami as she took a punch at her door before throwing herself back down on her bed. "Um, are you two fighting?" Korra asked cautiously, looking between the door and Asami. Outside the door, they heard Mako let out a growl of frustration and anger.

Asami growled into Korra's pillow. "Not really."

"Then is something wrong?"

"He's been P.M.S.-ing ever since you ran away from him that night, and well, honestly, he's kind of pissing me off."

Korra held back her laughter. "Why is he pissing you off?"

"He's a redundant bitch," Asami told her simply.

This time Korra did burst into laughter. "Oh, that makes perfect sense," she said with zero sarcasm.

"It does," Asami said, lifting her head from the pillow. She started laughing, rolling over on the bed to face the ceiling, "Why am I even dating him? We all know who he really has his eye set on." She laughed some more before sitting up. "Okay, you need to get going. You've got a hot date waiting for you."

"Trying to get rid of me?" Korra asked with a smirk, hand already on the door handle, "Geez, what kind of naughty plans do you have?"

"Yes, yes I am trying to get rid of you. I may be dating someone, but I can make plans too," she answered sneakily, shoving Korra through the door. "Don't tell anyone though," Asami whispered, placing a finger to her lips.

"Never," Korra whispered back, taking the tote that Asami held out to her and hurrying to the door, "I'll see you later tonight. Or maybe tomorrow if your unspeakable thoughts reach him. If they do, I'm blaming it all on you." She smiled teasingly before hurrying off.

Asami leaned against the door jam, watching and waiting. She knew what was coming next. Jealousy spiked through her even before she saw Mako walk casually out his room. He glanced at her. "I'm going for a walk," he said, turning his back on her and leaving. He hadn't even asked her to come.

She ground her teeth in annoyance. "Sure you are Mako. Sure you are," she muttered under her breath. She spun on her heel and knocked on Bolin's door. "Hey Bolin, want to go to the carnival?" she asked with a bright smile.

…..

Moka stood off to the sides in the shadows. He watched as Korra traipsed around with Tahno. Anger boiled up within him, warming him to his core. He'd love nothing more than to smash his fist through the guys face, but then again, that would probably piss off Korra and he had no intention of doing that. She was already angry with him as it was.

Korra pulled on Tahno's arm, dragging him towards another ride. She'd been on and off rides the whole time they'd been there. It wasn't a wonder she hadn't gotten sick on any of them yet.

Mako sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes from the space of a heartbeat, and reopened them to find that Korra and Tahno had disappeared. Again. It was like Korra was a trying to play hide-and-seek with him. He'd already lost them six times over the course of the couple hours he'd been following them.

"Shit," he muttered under his breathe, his eyes scanning the crowd quickly. He didn't find Korra and Tahno, but he did find something just as angering.

Over in the shadow of the Ferris wheel he could see Asami. She wasn't alone either. Oh no. She was with Bolin, and they were basically eating each other's faces. Mako narrowed his eyes on them, completely forgetting about the other pair he'd been so focused on the entire night. He stormed over to them. "So it's not alright for Korra to kiss me, but it's alright for you to make out with my girlfriend?" he growled, stopping in front of the pair.

Bolin's eyes shot open, going wide with shock. The pair broke apart. Asami's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes going wide. Bolin was speechless. "I-it was an accident!" he tried to defend.

"No. Falling off a bike is an accident. Sticking your tongue down someone's throat isn't," he snapped at Bolin and then turned on Asami, "And you! Why weren't you stopping him?"

Asami narrowed her at him in anger. "You know what Mako, don't even go there," she snarled, getting close to him.

"I have every right to go there!" Mako exclaimed in anger, glaring her down.

"No you don't! You're not exactly faithful yourself. You are such a hypocrite!" she yelled.

"How the hell did you come up with that?"

"You kissed Korra. How come it's alright for you to cheat on me with my best friend no less, but not for me to have an accidental kiss?" she asked, stepping so close to him that they were almost nose to nose.

Mako looked taken aback. He took a small step back, still glaring at her. "What are you talking about? Korra kissed me, and that was only one time."

"She may have kissed you the first time, but you kissed her the second," Asami accused.

"I haven't kissed Korra twice. It was only that one time outside the pro-bending arena," Mako tried to lie.

"You are such a liar!" Asami spat back. Bolin stood back from the couple watching as the word battle turned into an all-out war.

…..

"So what do you have planned for us now, Uh-vatar?" Tahno asked, leaning against the railing for a line. He watched Korra with a seductive, but not creepy smile. He raised a thin eyebrow at her, waiting for her answer.

Korra stood swaying her hips back and forth with her feet spread apart. The night was hot and sticky, no breeze blowing through the whirring contraption, and yet she was still trying to catch a breeze. Hey, you couldn't blame a girl for trying to cool down a little.

"Well, I don't know. I didn't get past this part. I'm not all that great at planning these kinds of things. If we were in the South Pole I would have taken you penguin sledding," she told him rolling her eyes up at the sky and staring at the crescent moon and grinning, "Do you have any good ideas?"

"I have many good ideas, most of which include you and me and secluded places, but I won't go into that. How 'bout we get a drink?" he suggested, jerking his chin towards a bar with an open front across the way, "Play a few games of card. Maybe play a few drinking games as well."

Korra pursed her lips to the side. "You have terrible ideas."

"Why? Are you afraid I'm gonna beat you? Afraid you're going to lose to an ex-waterbender?" he asked, taunting her. He waggled her eyebrows at her.

"You know what? That's a fantastic idea. I'm going to drink you under the table!" Korra declared, grabbing Tahno's hand and pulled him to the bar.

…..

An hour after the fight, Mako was still stomping around like an elephant looking for Korra. His rage was boiling over the edge of his restraint just waiting for a reason to pop. He found his reason several minutes later when he stumbled upon a drunk-off-her-ass Korra and a similar Tahno.

They leaned heavily against each other, laughter spilling from their mouths. Korra slammed her drink down on the table, liquid spilling over the sides. Korra slammed her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh, but it slipped through none-the-less.

"Dang girl, you know how to drink," a man sitting next to her commented, taking a swing from his own glass and slamming a hand full of cards down in front of him.

"Only in competitions," Korra slurred in a singsong voice that made the men around the table laugh, "Who wants to go again?"

"This time we play for drinks and kisses," Tahno announced, hugging Korra closer to him.

"Why play for them when I can just give them?" Korra asked, grabbing Tahno's face and pressing her lips to his. This kiss lasted much longer than necessary, and got deeper than Mako's already cracked self-control could handle.

He marched over to them and yanked them apart. He picked Korra up, setting her on her feet beside him. "I'm taking Korra home. You should go too," he told Tahno, narrowing his eyes at him in a glare.

"What the hell?" Korra and Tahno cried at the same time, "Things were just getting started!"

"Well, now they're ending," he growled, grabbing Korra's arm and dragging her from the bar. He jerked her down the street, not listening to her protests and ignoring her fighting.

Finally, as they reached the dock of the bay, Korra wrenched her arm free of Mako's grasp. "What the hell is wrong with you? I was having fun!" she shouted, glaring at him. She staggered back, but stayed on her feet.

Mako didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed her again and crushed his mouth to hers. She struggled against him, but then conceded to the kiss. She melted into him, allowing the kiss to go on. After a moment, she shoved him away. "What is your problem? Weren't you the one who told me we couldn't be together? You're with Asami!" she shouted, punching him in the chest. A little flame burned a hole through his shirt.

"Not anymore," he told her, refusing to look her in the eye.

"What?"

"We broke up."

Korra crossed her arms over her chest looking smug. "So she finally dumped your ass. Finally. Now she can actually be happy and have a relationship with Bolin," Korra said, leaning against the dock railing. She seemed more aware of what was going on around her. Maybe she hadn't been as drunk as he had thought. Maybe she'd actually truly been having fun.

"You knew?" Mako asked incredulously, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Of course I knew. We're the only two teenage girls on the island. We have to find someone to vent to and being good friends, that responsibility falls on our shoulders," she explained smugly, shrugging her shoulders.

Mako sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't matter anymore because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I choose you. I want you. I can never stop thinking about you. Whenever I see you with any other guy I get… I get insanely jealous and angry. I didn't know why. Now I do," he said, looking her in the eye, "It's always been you. I never stood a chance. I don't want to lose you to some other guy." He stepped up close to her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Korra didn't know what to say. She looked up at him, looking for any sign of a lie. She didn't find any, but she couldn't, not after what she'd been through waiting for him. She shook her head sadly, "No. You lost me the moment you chose Asami. I can't forget that Mako, I'm sorry." She stopped out of his reach, to the edge of the dock, but not before he pressed another kiss to her lips. Again, she accepted the kiss, but was the first to break it.

"I'll always be here waiting for when you decide to change your mind," he told her, stepping back.

She looked back at him sadly. "You may be waiting a very long time," she said before diving into the cool water.

Mako sighed in defeat. "I know," he said more to himself than anything.

**Well, there you go. That's it. No there will not be another part to this. Sorry everyone. It was only meant to be a one-shot. Sorry that it probably didn't end the way you wanted it. If so, mission accomplished. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and the implied Tahnorra for those shippers (*whispers* I ship them too) and I hope you also enjoyed the Makorra (I ship them also). Review please!**


End file.
